


A Lazy Loving Morning

by Enigmatic_Soul



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Making Love, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Soul/pseuds/Enigmatic_Soul
Summary: Lazy and loving kissing quickly escalate into a hot  morning sex. <3Cullen x Delylah Trevelyan





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language, so massive thanks to my friend Chanteur-de-Vent for correcting my mistakes and for all the help! <3 :)

The first traces of morning light began to sneak in through the glass windows and the balcony of the inquisitor's chambers. It slowly made its way across the floor chasing away the night. The light inched across the bed, casting a soft glow on the naked couple as they slept. The silky blanket only covering their bodies from the hips downward.

The sunlight crept across Cullen´s face. His eyelids fluttered once, then opened slowly.  
A content smile touched his lips as his senses reminded him of where he was. His body already humming from the close proximity of the woman he loved.

Delylah slept with her head tucked under his chin, his arm serving as her pillow. Her body pressed close to him, her back to his chest, even in her sleep she wanted to feel him near. His other arm was draped across her breast holding her close to him as if protecting her from the night.

Cullen raised his head and looked down at Delylah as she slept. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed back the hair that had fallen across it during the night. Her peaceful face glowed in the morning light. He ran his fingertips across her cheek feeling her soft and smooth skin.

The commander laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes again; feeling too heavy and too sleepy to wake up fully. He run his finger along the length of her arm. Delylah didn't move, didn't even flinch, her breathing remained even as she clearly was still asleep. Cullen swept his hand over her hip under the blanket, caressing her skin tenderly.

He leant forward placing a tender kiss on her shoulder. He didn't even open his eyes; he knew her body from memory alone now, every mark, every curve and every freckle. His hand leisurely trailed up her body, his fingertips barely touching her. He swept them over the undersides of her breasts.

Delylah sighed contently as she arched her back wanting more. She murmured something unintelligible, still half asleep, followed by his name, barely a whisper. Cullen smiled against her shoulder as he thrust forward his morning erection rubbing against her ass. She whimpered softly, and he cupped her breast firmly.

“Cullen.” She whined softly, her eyes closed.

They were both still drowsy , but wanted each other nonetheless. Cullen rolled her nipple between his fingers, and her hand shot backwards landing on his hip trying to pull him even closer. He kissed and nipped along her shoulder, as her nails dug into the blanket on his hip.

"Delylah." He warned her breathing against her ear.

Her blue eyes slowly blinked open and she turned her head towards him. A smile spread across her face.

Cullen rose up resting his weight on his elbow. "Good morning, inquisitor." he smirked.

His voice was slightly husky and breathless from his sleep, it sent shivers to her body and his messy curls were sticking out, every curl pointing in its own direction. Her heart skipped a beat; he looked so adorable.

Delylah shifted her position turning her body towards him and slid one hand up to caress his cheek, letting her thumb brush over his bottom lip.

“Good morning, commander.” She said smiling at him.

She took his hand, lacing their fingers together and Cullen brought hers to his lips and gently kissed her fingers. Delylah gazed deeply into his amber eyes and she felt something tweak inside of her as his eyes met hers. Oh Maker, he was so handsome. His eyes, his mouth, his nose...

She released his hand and her fingers now roamed all over his sculpted torso as if she were studying his shape by touch, the thick curve of his shoulders, outlining the width of his pecs...

Cullen´s hands ran up and down her side slowly and tenderly, from her hips to just under her breasts taunting her delicate skin and causing goosebumps to appear.

The commander leaned down, brushing his nose on hers, before capturing her mouth in a slow, lazy kiss. After a few more brushes of his lips against hers, he ended the kiss and slowly drawn away. 

Her eyes opened, darkened with arousal. Cullen wanted nothing more than to dive back in. His hand came up to cup her cheek while his thumb brushed over her lips.

Delylah's hand continued to travel down, feeling the definition of his abs and over to his sides, curving her palms around his waist. His body responded to her touch, wanting her, wanting to be a part of her again. She could feel his insistent hardness pressing against her stomach and a delicious shiver tingled down her spine as she felt a rush of heat flood to her core.

Cullen leaned down again to capture her lips for another deep, languorous, passionate kiss. Delylah kissed him back with the same desperate kind of need. Her mouth opened to his eagerly, allowing his tongue to plunge deep inside and twine with hers. Delylah's hand drifted lower reaching under the blanket till she gripped his cock, stroking the length gently with her soft hand.

The commander hissed sharply in between their deep kissing, curling his fingers into the soft curve of her hip. Delylah moved her hand up and down his cock, the tip filled with pre cum. She used it to lubricate him, while moving in a harder and faster pace.

"Maker!" Cullen moaned, his head falling back, his eyes closed. Delylah kissed and niped his neck, while pumping him harder, the pleasure rolling him in long waves, making him moan.

Oh, Merciful Andrast , it’s incredible, but he’s going to come if she keeps it up, and he’s not ready for that to happen yet. He wants this to last longer. He wants more of her. “De-lylah.” He stuttered, his breath ragged.

“Yes, commander?” Delylah asked smiling against his neck feeling a rush of heat between her legs. She loved to see his face in complete pleasure and hear his ragged breathing.

“Stop.” He grabbed her wrists softly, moving her hands away from his aching member.

For a split second, she stared at him confused and he added: “I want to come inside you.”

Cullen wanted her tight, hot walls around him. He wants to feel her orgasm pulsating around his cock. He wanted… he wanted her, so desperately he couldn't think straight.

She leaned over and gently kissed his lips in response. " And I want to feel you inside me again, _deep_ inside me...." Delylah whispered between kisses.

Without breaking their kiss, he rolled her onto her back, covering her body with his and groaning into her mouth when Delylah parted her legs around his hips and gripped him.

Cullen broke off the kiss, breathing heavily.

His eyes met hers, and the desire sizzling in her blue eyes made him pant, no matter how many times they've done this.

He rubbed himself against her already slick folds, making her gasp. She was already so ready for him, already needing him as bad as he needed her. Both now very awake and so turned on.

Cullen leaned down to kiss her again, holding her hands, fingers laced together and resting against each of her side on the bed as he thrusts forward, lining himself up with her in one perfectly honed stroke. She was tight and heavily warm, her wetness making him slide easily, each by inch, till he was entirely inside her hot core.

Delylah’s breath hitched at each inch she took in, her head falling back away from his as he filled her to the hilt of his shaft.

"Oh, Maker." She moaned.

"Fuck." Cullen muttered to himself, head falling to her shoulder, the scruff of his beard brushing against the sensitive skin of her neck.

The sensation coupled with the way his hips thrust back and forth, the way his body made her shiver from the inside out, has her fighting for her hands back, simply to wrap them around his broad shoulders and hold on tight.

He began to thrust, slowly at first. With each thrust, her panting quickened.

His hands gripped her hips now and kept her pinned to the bed so that there would be no impediment to the drive of his cock within her. Pleasure reverberated down the length of him in waves as her cunt gripped him eagerly, prompting his hips to speed up as she gasped and grasped at his powerful forearms.

The gray rays of the early morning, painted their naked bodies with shadows and sunlight.

Delylah found his lips again, hands around his neck as she kissed him without even thinking about breathing right now, just to feel his tongue in her mouth together with the feeling of him inside her.

Cullen slipped a hand between her legs, spreading her thighs further apart, working his magic as he thrusted forward again. She flew apart into a million pieces.

"Cullen!" she panted, throwing her head back.

He chuckled against her neck, lifting his head to drop another row of kisses along her chin. His mouth soon moved to her breast, swirling his tongue around the hardened nipples and licking around the areola.

Her mouth fell open and his hand slid to her breasts as he squeezed, sucked and thrust in sync.

Moaning, she rolled her eyes to the back of her head at the powerful sensations. Delylah couldn't help but moved her hips to match his thrusts.

Cullen grasped her wrists and pinning them to the bed above her head, pistoning his cock deep inside her, growling and groaning without restraint, fucking her wildly.

Beneath him, Delylah cried out in ecstasy, her blue eyes glittering on his with a lust that matched his own, a ferocious need that urged him to pound her ever more forcefully as she whimpered and moaned in pleasure.

He stared down into her face, his own twisted in a grimace of effort and pleasure, desire and need, and marvelled in her beauty, her perfect features glistening with sweat and gloriously flushed. She was so gorgeous and she was his, all his. The commander felt her walls tightening, trying to pull him in deeper.

Cullen kissed her one last time. His tongue invaded her mouth, their breaths labored and deep. She ran her nails down his neck, towards his powerful back, leaving small scratches.

The room was filled with their moans, groans, their heavy breath and slapping sound of their skin.

Cullen´s forehead was pressed into the dip of her shoulder as she tangled her fingers in his hair. His hips ground down, neither one of them holding back their panting and moaning.

He grunted as he pushed deeper inside of her.

"Cullen..." Delylah breathed out as her orgasm washed over her. Her walls fluttered around him.

He thrust harder, her release coating them both as her hand grabbed his ass spurring him on.

"Lylah." He grunted against her neck, his thrusts became jerkier and then suddenly his orgasm shook his body.

Cullen thrust lazily a few more times as her core milked everything from him, her walls clenching rhythmically as his body felt completely sated.

He felt her hand caressing his back as he slowly opened his eyes. He rolled off of her slowly, their naked bodies glistening with sweat and panting with pleasure.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Maker´s breath!" Cullen said panting.

"Well, that was ..." Delylah said, trying to catch her breath.

"..Intense." He finished her sentence. She nodded, and laughed softly when he smiled back at her.

After a moment, Cullen looked toward the balcony. “I should get u- ”

“Don´t you dare!” She saying in a playful tone. “It's too early... Even for you, Commander.”

The sun had barely risen over the horizon, and even the birds were a bit too lethargic to sing yet.

He chuckled. “I suppose you're right.”

With half-lidded eyes, Delylah curled onto her side, looking at Cullen with affection.  
"Am I not always?" She teased.

Still smiling, Cullen wrapped his arms around her, and pulling her into a slow and deep kiss.

“I love you, Lylah.” He whispered.

“ I love you too, my Cully Wully.” Delylah said in a sleep-roughened voice, closing her eyes with a smile on her lips.

They didn’t move from bed, waiting as their fire faded into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Best way to wake up. XD  
> Thanks for reading!! =) <3


End file.
